golden fiery depths
by ScamanderLovegood
Summary: albus dumbledore/lemon drop original pairing created with my friend Jessiclar One-Shot!  wrote as a celebration to getting an 'A' on my chemistry test and as a break in my fic :   rated T to be safe


_This is just an amusing one-shot which I am using as a break in the fic I am writing. My friend and I came up with the pairing and thought it would be amusing :L_

The old man sat back in his chair; his hand caressing the worn leather which enfolded the edge of his respite. He sighed. The weight of the world burdening his shoulders to a nearly insurmountable level as his quick mind flickered between solutions which lay just beyond his reach. His eyes twinkled madly as the roved his domain, they glanced over various trinkets which lay around making noise at odd intervals and occasionally puffs of smoke; which signalled the safety of all of his warded safe houses and storage.

He shifted in his chair. His garishly decorated robes catching the attention of sharp eyes which latched onto him from it's perch. The amber eyes whose colour can only be found in two places analysed him. The eye's reminded the old man of lemon drops. He licked his lips. They also reminded him of the deepest parts of flame; which is a probably a more apt description of the owner of these eyes. A soft trill sounded and took away some of the poor headmaster's burden.

The old man sighed happily as he relaxed more in his chair and stopped his active mind. He allowed his eyes to once again wander towards the golden and scarlet feather plumage. The amber eyes caught his again and whispered it's seductive reminder. He shook his head to clear his thoughts but the whispered addiction once again consumed him. His hands stilled on his chair. A small smile tilted his lips which made his made eyes twinkle with barely constrained lust and his wrinkles deepened as he attempted to restrain himself.

He carefully lifted himself out of his chair and wandered towards his book shelf in the vain hope of trying to distract himself. His eyes slithered over the titles of the high levelled magic. He soon found himself disinterested as his lust twinkled in the back of his mind which slowly grew into an all consuming need.

In a last ditch effort he though about which type of customised woolly socks he should wear tomorrow. His mind catalogued which pairs he had worn this week, which pairs were still being washed and which pairs lay folded within his draws like mothers; prepared to offer comfort.

He thought about one young man who had recently bought him socks for Christmas. Such lovely socks. The pair which currently held his mind that he clung to desperately as the lust festered were indeed beautiful. They were a muggle contraption which acted like gloves for feet as it held a separate space for each toes so they each toe felt loved and smothered in warmth and the affection of the present giver. That was not the only thing that amazed him about these sock, the colours inspired awe in the view as they went through the colour of the rainbow three times before they met the neigh which they ended.

A soft affectionate smile crossed his face as he thought of his new favourite pair of socks. This did no last long, however. He though of the shade of yellow on this new pair of sock which were so generously gifted, this yellow didn't compare to the yellow, if it can be so crudely named, which was the object of his intense desire.

He took one step towards the holder of such an intense and beautiful colour which was exclusive to but two things. His heart beat increased in pace within his chest as he thought of the ecstasy and release he would meet once he had claimed it.

He inhaled shakily as he tried and failed to regain some control of himself and his action. He raised his hand and his sleeve fell back revealing a grotesque blackened and decaying hand. He shook his head in disgust and lowered the hand, not wanting to offend and put off the object of his most intense desire.

His other hand arose to the challenge which had been failed most spectacularly by its mate and pair. The hand trembled lightly as it caressed the air above the holder of such intense feelings. The amber which was highlighted by the gold on which it is perched glinted and only intensified the mans feelings.

He picked up the lemon drop and popped it in his mouth as he tilted back his head and moaned lightly. So much for cutting back…


End file.
